Vehicles
These are the vehicles that appeared in the Code Geass universe. Britannian Models ''Avalon'' The Avalon (アヴァロン, Avaron) is a Britannian airship owned by Schneizel, and the first of its kind introduced. It is named after Avalon, a mythical island from Arthurian legend. It uses a Float System for flight, allowing it to hover in place. In the second season, it is adopted as a flagship under the command of Suzaku following his ascension of knighthood within the Rounds, and later by Lelouch upon his ascension to Emperor. It is manned and operated by the staff of the irregular military research and development organization, Camelot, which as of Suzaku's knighting also serves as his personal support unit. The Avalon is a large ship of style and it has many quarters, conference rooms and recreational rooms on board. The bridge of the ship has a command platform over other controls there are stairs between the platforms, and the window can, like many Brittanian ships, become a tactical screen for battles strategy and communication. For defenses, it initially features an MSV shield on its underside, but is later expanded to encompass the whole ship, while in R2 it comes to be armed with seven gun turrets across its hull and missile launchers across the topside. Notably, it also holds a specialized wheelchair catapult for equipping and launching Knightmares by accelerating their landspinners, as well as research, testing and production facilities for Camelot scientists to utilize. ''Caerleon''-class The Caerleon''-class Floating Battleship''' (カールレオン級浮遊航空艦, Kārureon-Kyū Fuyū-Koukūkan) is a line of Britannian light aerial cruisers, also known as "Light Avalons", which commonly serve as escort ships in the Britannian Aerial Armada. The Caerleon-class has five turrets, several missile launchers and one launch catapult, and also utilizes Blaze Luminous shielding. It is named after the village of Caerleon, from Arthurian legend. These ship are less powerful than the Avalon or a Logres battleship, but are produced in higher numbers. ''Logres''-class The Logres-class Floating Battleship (ログレス級浮遊航空艦 Roguresu-Kyū Fuyū-Koukūkan) is a line of Britannian aerial battleships, noteworthy of their two pairs of large wings. A dereviative of the Avalon, it addresses many of the weak points of its predecessor, which was initially inefficient for Knightmare battles. It has increased defensive power, a larger crew, additional Knightmare storage, as well as increased firepower and launching capabilities in the form of twelve gun turrets, an unknown number of smaller point defense turrets and two catapults, deploying VTOL gunships and flight-capable knightmares. It is named after Logres, the name of King Arthur's realm in the Matter of Britain. The Logres-class are usually utilized as flagships for higher ranked Britannians, who seem to enjoy increased luxury and comfort; for example, some of them have private gardens placed behind the bridge for VIPs. Perhaps the most famous Logres-class in existence is the Great Britannia, the personal flagship of Emperor Charles zi Britannia. It is used by the Emperor for travel to Area 11, in which it makes berth at Kamine Island. At the time, it was under the command of Knight of Twelve, Monica Kruszewski, and also contained the Royal Guard and their knightmares. L'Éclaire ''' ''L'Éclaire (レクレール, rekureeru) is Schneizel's flagship, prior to the completion of the Avalon. G-1 Base The G-1 Base (G-1ベース, Ji-Wan Beesu) is a Britannian landcruiser commonly employed by the known members of the Imperial Family as a mobile command center and a field hospital. Since these mobile bases are almost always carrying someone important, they are always surrounded by motorcades of police, medical vehicles, also regular military in the form of tanks/armored vehicles, as well as Knightmares Britannian shuttle The royal family uses a shuttle for personal transportation. Lelouch had a personal shuttle of this kind and it served him through his reign. Schneizel also had one of these shuttles on board the Damocles on which he attempted to escape. There are many shuttle types the Brittania Utilizes to transport there officers and royals. Knightmare VTOL The Knightmare VTOL (Vertical Take-Off and Landing) are craft used by the Britannian Military to transport individual Knightmare Frames into battle. These vehicles are very numerous but are used mostly in skirmishes they seem to be control from the knightmare its carrying. These vehicles are used mostly for tactical purposes; whereas the larger aerial battleships like the Carleon-class and Logres-class are optimized for strategic purposes. VTOL Gunship Generally dubbed VTOL''s, these aircraft are designed for close support of Britannian ground units. They appear regularly in the anime and manga. Each is armed with a ventral cannon as standard, along with at least two hard-points on the wings, which generally carry rocket pods. United Federations of Nations models ''Ikaruga'' ''Ikaruga (斑鳩, lit. Japanese Grosbeak) is the aerial carrier of the Black Knights. It features the Druid System and Hadron Cannons of the Gawain, both salvaged from the Knightmare following its destruction, a number of Slash Harkens equipped with harken boosters, seven normal turrets, one large turret, and shielding based on the Guren's radiant wave surger. Unlike the Gawain, which could fire its cannons repeatedly, the Ikaruga's cannons have a long recharge time after each shot. It also holds submersible capabilities. The Ikaruga is heavily damaged during the Battle of Mt. Fuji, after Lelouch detonates the Sakuradite mines within the mountain. It crashes shortly after, although most of its crew survives. ''Longdan'' Longdan (竜胆, Rindou, lit. Gentiana) is pyramid-shaped land-cruising mobile fortress controlled by the Chinese Federation, capable of deploying hundreds of Gun-Ru Knightmares. It has two large cannons and thirteen normal cannons. Certain models are equipped with tank treads for land mobility while others hold hover systems to levitate across bodies of water. ''Da Longdan'' s.]] Da Longdan is a mobile fortress belonging to the Chinese Federation and its successor the United States of China. It has a similar design as the Longdan though of a much larger scale. It is also noteworthy for its large bow cannon, which is perhaps the largest conventional gunnery weapon in Code Geass. Black Knights' Submarine Prior to giving the Black Knights the Ikaruga, Kyoto provided them with a high-speed submarine, which is simply known as "Black Knights' Submarine" (黒の騎士団潜水艦, Kuro no Kishi-Dan Sensuikan) which served as the Black Knight's base during their time in Area 11. It has torpedo launchers and cruise missile launchers, as well as cargo storage for Knightmares. It also has two Slash Harken-like anchors. Other Vehicles File:Hovering Aircraft.png|VTOL Transport File:VTOL Gunship.png|Chinese Federation Gunship File:Black Knights Tanker.png|Black Knights Tanker File:Brit VTOL.png|VTOL Transport File:Invasion of Japan Fighter Plane.JPG|Britannian Transport Plane File:Glasgow Attack2.png|Japanese Tanks File:Britannian Air Force 2.png|Britannian Fighter Jets File:News Aircraft.png|Japanese News Aircraft File:Chinese Federation Bombers.png|Chinese Federation Bombers File:HalfTrack Tank.png|Britannian Half-Track File:Research Division Transport.png|Britannian - Special Research Division Transport File:Trains.png|Britannian - Armored Train File:Police Surveillance Aircraft.png|Britannian Police Aircraft File:Pizza Hut - Delivery Vehicle.png|Pizza Hut Delivery Bike File:Japanese Navy.png|Japanese Destroyers File:Black Knights - Transport Boat.png|Black Knights Hydrofoil Category:Technology